Hearing the Rain
by titansreadfanfiction
Summary: Shun discovers what may be the first ever blind Bakugan brawler, a girl named Silver. Curious as to how she manages, he challenges her to a bakugan battle.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

The trees swayed lightly back and forth in the wind, a hypnotic sight I must say.

Though all trees are just a blur most of the time, for Shun anyway. Being a ninja meant you could do a lot of dangerous things, like running through the forest at top speed. Jumping from limb to limb without fear of falling, and playing the recently invented game known as Bakugan. Though, pretty much any kid could play it, they just need to know a few simple rules. Which is why is game is so popular, besides the giant monsters that appear in the game of course. Though Shun knew that not every single person could play it.

Deaf people? Maybe, since they could look onscreen and see their Bakugan's stats.

Blind people? They can't see the stats or know where to throw the Bakugan. They also can't see the ability cards/gate cards. So Shun was not sure it was possible, untill he happened to check in on his friend one day.

"Shun, my man! You have to check this out!" Dan shouted excitly at his friend. They were talking through the computer. They do this by using what is pretty much an advanced Skype. "What now Dan?" Shun huffed. Dan had been bugging him with calls all day. "Whatever it is, it better be important."

Dan smiled nervously. "Well, its not so much important as it is cool" Shun raised an eyebrow.

"You see..there is this girl, who calls herself Silver. She has been rising through the leaderboards like crazy! You saw the board right?" Shun nodded. The girl was at the worldwide ranking of fifty-six, which was not bad at all. "Well, heres the thing..the girl, Silver, well...shes blind!"

Shun's eyes widened slightly. "You mean to tell me that there is a such thing as a blind Bakugan brawler?

Dan nodded excitly. "Yep! I dont how she does it but, she brawls! I mean..how can she know where to throw the bakugan?" Dan scratched his head in thought. Shun thought this was quite interesting, but not really importent. "Dan, this is cool and all..But not something you should bug me all day about. I would've found out sooner or later"

"Yeah, sorry about that." Dan didnt mean to bother his friend so much, but sometimes certain things were too interesting to pass up on. "You see, some guys told me that this girl hangs around in the forest close to your place!"

"And?" Shun figured that this was going to involve him sooner or later.

"And I was wondering if you'd check her out. You know, challenge her to a battle to see how see plays!"

Shun sighed. "Why cant you do it, Dan?"

"Duuude! I don't want to go all the way out there!" Dan huffed. "Besides, I have a date with Runo today!" Dan smiled, fondly thinking of his friend Runo. He had finally managed to get a date with her, and even if was just dinner at a pizza place, he was still pretty excited about it.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Shun sighed again. "Well, I guess it will quite interesting to battle a blind brawler. I'll go..if it means you'll stop bugging me"

Dan smiled. "Great! Let me know how she plays!" He shouted as he disconnected the call.

"Well, suppose I'd better get going. Wouldn't want to miss her." Shun mumbled as he opened his closet, looking for his bakugan. Skyress, Shun's bakugan, jumped up on the computer desk.

"I've never heard of a blind bakugan brawler. This could be very fascinating." Skyress hopped near Shun."I suppose this girl, not wanting to miss out, taught herself how to play."

"Bakugan is great after all. I know I wouldn't want to miss out" Shun said wistfully as he picked Skyress up. "Guess we'll find out sooner or later"

* * *

Shun almost regretted taking Dan's request. He had been searching out in the forest for way longer then he had intented to.

After a while of sprinting through the seemly endless trees, Shun landed on a rather big tree limb to stop and look around. He had yet to find the girl.

"Maybe this whole thing was a wild goose chase." huffed Shun as he hopped down to the ground. If this hunt was nothing more then a prank, Dan would certainly have to explain himself.

He had not tried calling out to her. Mainly because he'd rather not shout in a forest where anything and anyone could be. It could attract unwanted attention after all. But he was determined to find her. He just hoped he wouldnt have to yell for long.

"Hey Silver! Are you there?!" He shouted. "I want to have a Bakugan battle with you!"

There was silence. A figure unseen by Shun had stiffened, and turned her head around in curiosty. She recognized that voice, but she couldn't figure why he was here, or why he wanted her.

Shun was about ready to give up until..

"Why would you want to brawl with me?" A soft feminine voice spoke from behind him.

Shun quickly turned around and found himself staring at a girl about his age. She had silver-grey hair, a blackish-blue shirt with matching pants and a hoodie cape of the same color. The shirt had an odd red symbol on it and the girl's eye were a pale blue and they looked cloudly. She had a clear container of bakugan strapped to her thigh, the bakugan in it were Ventus by the looks of it.

"You're Silver?"

"Yes, I am..but why would you want to know?" She asked softly. "Why would the number one Bakugan brawler want to fight little old me?"

Shun was a bit taken aback. Most people jumped at the chance to brawl with him. Though, the girl did have a point. He didn't often go around looking for others to fight, especially those of a lower ranking then him.

"Because I'm curious as to how you battle" Shun said. "With being blind and all." He hoped he hadn't offended her.

"Oh, that makes sense!" She nodded, much to his surprise. "Most people battle me for that exact reason!"

So it seems that many other people want to know her strategy as well. Made sence, seeing as how Dan got the information from some other brawlers in the first place.

The girl looked thoughtful for a minute, then smiled and said, "I except your challenge! But first, i want you to come a bit closer". She beckoned with her hands.

Shun raised an eyebrow, but didn't question her. He walked untill he was standing directly in front of her. She smiled at his presence, then she raised her arms and put her hands on his face, preceding to trace his facial features with her fingers.

"Err..what are you doing?" Shun asked while stiffening at the contact. A light blush found it's way to his cheecks.

"Feeling you." She replied. "It helps me get a mental image of what you look like, since you know..I can't see for myself."

"Um..okay." Shun felt a little uncomfortable with the touching, but he let her do it.

She finally put her hands off his face, only to then run her hands through his long, thick hair. Shun hoped she wasn't about to feel anywhere else, he didn't want this seemly nice girl turning out to be a molester.

"Your hair is really long." She mused. "What color is it?"

"Black"

"I bet it looks really pretty" She sighed. She then released his hair from her soft grip and took a few steps back. "Now then," She held out a Darkus Bakugan. He looked a bit like Drago, only purple. "Shall we brawl? Or are you too scared to face Leonidas?" She smiled mischeivously.

"Yeah, Buddy! You doubt my girl's skills? Well she's about show you what bakugan battles really are!" Said a gruff voice from the bakugan. It appears that Leonidas could talk. He jumped out of her hand and floated a bit above her shoulder. "I could take on all your Bakugan at once if I wanted to!"

Shun smiled at their sudden competitiveness. "I guess we shall, after all..this is what i came for!" Skyress appeared from his pocket, she looked ready to brawl the confident Leon.

They both held out their cards, and two shouts of "Field Open!" sounded before the world seemly stopped moving.

* * *

**Author's note: Hi everyone! My first fanfic here! And yes..I'm going to write the battle in the next chapter so don't worry! I plan to update often.**

**How are you liking it so far? Please let me know how you feel about my writing style, and my OC!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Battle

Shun found himself standing in the middle of the battlefield. It was always a sight to see. The colors of the sky collided with each other, making the whole thing look kinda like a galaxy.

"Shun?" came a soft voice from the other end of the battlefield.

Shun turned his head to look at Silver, who was standing with her blind eyes staring at him intensely, as if she could see him.

"What does the battlefield look like?"

Shun thought for a moment, "Well, it's like a bunch of colors all mixed together..sorta looks like a colorful nebula." He wondered if she ever knew what colors looked like.

"It must be very beautiful." she sighed before holding out a Gate card. "I suppose we should play now right?"

Shun smiled. "We should."

"Gate card set!" They both shouted as they threw the cards down. The cards landed on the opposite sides of the battle field from where the brawlers were standing. Silver felt around in her bakugan container for a while untill Leon stopped her.

"Play that one" He whispered to her. She knew to trust his judgement, he knew what gate card she threw .

" Alright then" She gripped the ball and prepared to throw it. Shun wondered if she would miss the gate card. But as she threw it strait ahead of her, and the ball rolled across the gate card all the way to center. Then, in a flash of green, the Bakugan appeared, which turned out to be a Ventus Falconeer. Falconeer flew circles above the gate card, screeching at Shun as it passed.

"I am surpised" Shun called out to her. "How do you know where to throw?"

Silver smiled "I just throw it strait ahead..and hope for the best"

Shun looked up at Falconeer as it flew by. "Guess Its time for my Bakugan. Ravenoid!" he shouted as he threw the bakugan onto Silver's card. Ravenoid looked slightly like Flaconeer, but of course..with a raven-like appearance. Silver held up her Bakuguantlet to her ear. "Ravenoid at 400 Gs" came the robotic voice inside.

"Oh, thats quite powerful" whispered Silver.

The two Bakugan circled each other, looking for a chance to strike when...

"Gate card Open!" Silver shouted as the card lit up. The card turned out to be a Falconeer character card, which added bonus G-power to the bakugan. The 300G Bakugan began to gain power

"Falconeer now at 500Gs" said the guanlet.

"Quick Falconeer! Attack!" Silver commanded the Bakugan, who moved speedly. It flew towards Ravennoid, kicking it hard across the chest which sent the bakugan back into it's ball form. The ball landed in Shun's open hands.

"Hm, You're pretty fast!" Shun was a bit taken aback by how fast she had defeated his Ravenoid.

"Yep! But I'm not done yet! Monarus!" Silver tossed the bakugan, it landed smoothly on Shun's gate card. Monarus resembled a Antromorpic Butterfly. It flew above the gate card, waiting for Shun's atttack.

"Alright, I think its time you met my own Falconeer!" Shun tossed the Bakugan out. It looked just like Silver's Falconeer, just with a higher G-power level.

Silver held the guanlet up to her ear again "Falconeer at 450Gs, Monurus at 400Gs" came the voice.

"Well, he's more powerful! And I'm on Shun's gate card too..time to play an ability card!" She gestured to Leonidas, who was resting on her shoulder.

"I hear ya, Girl!" He said as he jumped down to her guanlet. Shun watched in surpise as the bakugan knocked one of the cards out of its holder onto her arm. Silver grabbed the card. "Thanks Leo!" she beamed, then turning to Shun she said, "I can only manage to play with the help of my Bakugan!"

So thats how she does it, Shun thought to himself, Leonidas helps her out!

"Ability card activate!" The card lit up in her hands. "Updraft! This card raises my Bakugan's G-power as long as its standing on an opponent's gate card!" Monurus's Gs rose to 520.

"Clever, but not good enough!" Shun smirked as he planned his next move "Gate card open!"

The card lit up as Shun preceded to say, "This gate card nullifys any ability card used by my opponent!"

"Thats not good!" Silver sqeaked as she heard the guanlet tell her that Monarus's power had decreased back to 400Gs

Now! Ability Activate!" Shun shouted as he held out a card. "Twin Double Input!"

Falconeer started to glow. "This card allows me to increse my bakugan's attack power as long as my opponent is the same attribute!" Falconeer let out a screech and it dived towards Monarus, successfully knocking the bakugan back into a ball.

"That was pretty good!" murmured a surprised Silver. "But can you handle Leo?" She held out the bakugan, who dropped a card into her other hand. "I hear ya, girl! Just remember to use the right cards!" The bakugan reminded her. "Dont worry, I will" Silver tossed out anouther gate card and Shun did the same. She then tossed Leonidas across the field and onto Shun's gate card. Falconeer appeared again only to be confronted with a huge purple, anthromorphic dragon-like Bakugan. Leo was flying around the card along with Falconeer.

"Leonidas at 460gs" said the guanlet.

"Hes pretty powerful, but do you think he can handle my next move?" Shun asked, as he got out an ability card. "You bet he can!" came the confident repliy.

"Ability card activate! Shun shouted "The Gust! This card raises my bakugan's G-power if my opponent has higher Gs !"

"Falconeer at 570Gs" the guanlet spoke as Falconeer began to rush towards Leo.

Alright then! Ability activate, Double play!" One of Silver's Bakugan rose up her hand, it floated over to the gate card where the two bakugan were. "This card allows me to enter another Bakugn onto the field!" Silver said as her Falconeer popped up to join Leo. Shun's Falconeer stopped mid-dive and stared in surpise at the newcomer. "Falconeer and Leonidas' comebined power is 800Gs" The two bakugan rushed towards falconeer, each throwing a punch at it that knocked it back to Shun.

"Impressive,very impressive!" Shun called out to her. This girl was pretty good! Shun thought that he probably should pratice battles more often, he was going soft. "Now, Skyress it's your turn!" He looked down at the bakugan in his hands.

" Don't worry my dear Shun, I won't let you down!" Skyress proclaimed

Shun smiled slightly, before tossing his bakugan out onto Silver's gate card. She sent out her Falconeer again.

Skyress let out a loud screech as it apeared from its ball form. Even Falconeer looked a bit worried to face it. "Skyress sounds really cool!" piped up Silver. "What does she look like?

"Sort like a mix between a bird and a dragon" Shun mused as he looked up at his Bakugan.

"Awesome" Silver smiled as she prepared to open her gate card.

Silver's gate card turned out to raise a ventus bakugan's G-power by 200 each , however, Skyress's power was raised to 590 as compared to Falconeer's 500. Skyress quickly defeated Falconeer.

"Well, that didn't work out." Silver sighed as Falconeer landed into her hands. "390 is quite high but not high enough! Time to face Leo!" She shouted as Leonidas landed with a card into her hands. "You know which one this, right? Of course you do, girl! Toss me in there!" Silver threw her bakugan onto the gate card with Skyress, who Shun had already thrown on there.

"Skyress at 390Gs, Leonidas at 460gs" Silver lowered her guanlet from her ear. "Ha! looks like You're out for the count!"

"Don't get to cocky now!" Shun was enjoying this, he hadn't had quite a match in a long time. "Gate card open!"

The card glowed for a minute, reavealing itself to be a Ventus Gpower increasing card, though it gave Leonidas some power aswell "If thats not enough! Ability activate!" Shun held out a card. "Green nobility! This card doubles skyress's power! "

"Skyress's power level is now 870, Leonidas at 570"

"That isnt good" Silver looked nevous for the first time. Leonidas turned his head to look at her. "Dont worry you got it, girl!" Leo always belived in his human parter. Silver smiled, she then held the card Leonidas had instructed her to use, for she knew exactly what it should be. "Alpha Blaster! This card raises Leonidas by 200Gs!"

Even though Leonidas was up to only 770 Gs, he knew he coudn't give up now. "Well, we gotta try anyway..right?" He turn his towards her, brighting when saw her smiling. "Get her Leo!"

"So it seems we have nearly the same power level! You may just be a worthy opponent" Skyress bellowed above him. Leon smirked. "We'll see whos worthy now!"

The two bakugan charged each other, colliding and crashing with roars of fury. Though Leonidas was strong, it seemed he just wasn't strong enough. Skyress landed and extra hard blow to his head, causing him to crash into the battlefield below.

"No wonder..you're the number..one bakugan brawler.." Leo huffed as he reverted back to ball form and landed into Silver's hands, the battle was over.

As the field closed, time in the world resumed and both brawlers collapsed onto the ground.

They lay there, breathing hard. Thinking about each other, and just how hard they had fought. It seemed that both brawlers had suprised each other with their skills. It was quite a while before Silver broke the silence.

"Wow" She breathed, "You really are something, Shun! Even Leo couldnt beat you!" He turned to face her. Even though their battle was over, there was plenty more he wanted to learn about her. She came really close to beating him, after all.

* * *

**Authors Note: This chapter ended up longer then I had expected..so there is going to be a chapter three! I used ability cards and gate cards from the video game, and for the life of me I couldn't remember the name of the card that allows you to enter another bakugan, so sorry if I got that wrong.**

**I hope I was able to capture the feel of a bakugan battle for you all! Oh and don't ask how Leo picks up cards, he just does. O_o**


	3. Chapter 3: The Aftermath

Shun glanced over at Silver, who was laying in the grass next to him. She was smiling, happy that she had experienced such a tough, but fun battle.

"Just so you know, next time you meet me..I'm sure we'll beat you!"

"Oh, really?" Shun admired her confidence.

"Yeah!" She scooted over to him. "By the way, Skyress is pretty awesome! I mean..I haven't heard another talking Bakugan before! I thought Leo was the only one."

Shun looked down at Skyress, who was sitting the grass next to Leonidas. "To be truthful, I though Skyress was the only talking bakugan until I saw Leo over there."

"Man, and here I thought I was one of a kind!" huffed Leo.

Skyress looked over at Leo "Well, you are one of a kind, in your own way that is".

"Yeah, I suppose so! Like how I almost beat you there!"

"Erm..yes"

Silver couldn't help but smile at the Bakugan's conversation. Though, she thought Shun was being awfully quiet. "Hey Shun, whatcha thinking about?" She asked him.

Shun looked up from where he had been staring at Leo. "I was just wondering where you happened to find Leonidas, after all..he looks like a pretty rare Bakugan."

"I found him at the park fountain" Silver spoke quite fondly of the memory. "I wanted to be a bakugan brawler more than anything, but I couldn't because of my condition. She gestured towards her eyes.

"But then I met Leo, and he promised to help me out, if I'd help him get stronger. He can help sort the cards, and he knows which bakugan I should play. I'm really glad I found him."

Leo turned to face her. "Yeah, without me you would be missing out on all the fun stuff!

"She would" Shun noted how strong their bond seemed to be. "I'm glad you're there for her, Leon."

"Aaw, stop it man. Youre gonna make me get all blushy!" The bakugan huffed humourisly.

Silver snickered at her bakugan's antics before turning to Shun. "So what about you and Skyress? How'd you two meet?

Shun sighed sadly. "Well, It's kind of a sad story. You see, Skyress was given to me by my mother...before she died"

Silver's expression dropped. "That's really sad."

"Yeah, she knew I loved Bakugan more than anything, so Skyress was the last gift from her."

Skyress turned to look at Shun.

"Shun was very upset about the death of his mother, he didn't take it very well. I knew I had to be there for him. To take the best care that I can of him."

Silver smiled. "I'm sure you are very a good bakugan guardian. Shun seems happy enough to me" She unexpectantly slid her hand into Shun's, giving it a light squeeze. "Do you have any other family?" She asked, unaware of the blush that had formed on Shun's face.

Err..yeah, just my bossy grandfather" Shun huffed. Silver giggled a little at his irritated tone. "Aww he can't be that bad"

Shun just sighed.

"As for my family, well..I haven't see them in person for a long time." said Silver.

Shun was a bit surprised to hear that. He had half-expected her to tell him that they were overprotective, as most parents of blind children were.

"Though, I do call my brother every once in a while. He is a bit worried about me, but he knows I can manage."

Shun smiled "He must be a good brother"

"He is" Silver sighed and leaned her head against Shun's shoulder.

He was about to ask her more about her brother when he heard thunder ahead. Grey clouds had gathered without them noticing. "Looks like its going to rain"

Silver looked surpised. "It is?"

She sniffed the air, then nodded her head "It does smell like rain"

Leo hopped around her legs. "Hey! Pick me up! My skin doesn't do very well with rain! Not to mention I could get washed away!"

A raindrop hit Shun in the forehead. And before he knew it, the one drop had turned into hundreds more. Silver squeaked and pulled her hoodie up.

"We're going to get soaked!" Shun grabbed her hand. "Come with me! My place shouldn't be too far from here!"

Shun had to resist the urge to take off through the trees like he normally did, but he had to keep pace with Silver and make sure she didn't trip on anything. Luckily, Shun's house happened to be quite close so it didn't take long for them to get inside.

"Sorry I slowed you down" Silver murmured when she heard the dripping of water off of Shun's clothes. _He must be soaked! _She thought.

"Aww, don't worry about it." He looked at the puddle of water forming at his feet. "I'll just change later." _And mop the floor._

Silver sighed softly. "I've always liked the sound of rain"

Shun personally thought the constant _pit pat _of the rain on his roof was a bit annoying. Yeah, it's nice if you get outside to hear it, without getting wet that is.

Silver turned to him, Leo was riding in her pocket. "So what now?" She asked.

"Well, how about you stay here for a while?" Shun liked her company. "At least until the rain stops."

"And what if it doesn't?" She asked mischievously. Shun couldn't help but think she seemed a bit dirty with that one.

"Well, you could stay the night I suppose..I mean there's no harm in that."

Silver smiled. She suddenly hoped the rain wouldn't go away..she liked being with Shun.

"Unless you want me to-" Shun was cut off by a ringing sound from the computer."Oh, it's Dan." _Calling me again? _"He must be back from his little date."

Shun turned to Silver suddenly. "Hey..um..would you like to meet him. I mean, he is the one who sent me after you in the first place"

Silver smiled. "Sure! I'd love to meet him! He sounds like a nice guy..I mean, without him we wouldn't be friends!"

"I suppose so..Doesn't mean I'm going to get all mushy and thank him." Shun clicked a key on the computer, answering the call.

"SHUN, about time you answered! What was keepin-Wait..who is that?" Dan looked surprised to see a strange girl next to Shun.

"This is Silver" Shun gestured to her. "You know, the blind bakugan brawler."

"Seriously?! Awesome! My name is Dan, by the way!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Silver turned to Shun. "Can you describe dan for me?"

"Short, brown hair, red t-shirt, and he has the stupidest grin on his face ." Shun snickered.

"HEY, It's not a dumb grin..its my nice one!" Dan huffed. Shun just had to pick on him.

Dan suddenly smiled, "So is Silver your new girlfriend or-"

"NO DAN"

Silver couldn't help laughing. It seemed that she had just found new friends, something that she hadn't had in a long time.

"Are you two gonna make out?" Dan made a rather exaggerated kissy face. "It's only proper!"

"Dan!" Shun's face was light pink. "This isn't the time to joke around."

Silver smiled as she listened to them go back and forth at each other, they seemed like close friends. Silver couldn't wait to know more.

"Hey Silver! Tell me about how you brawl! I really need to know!" Dan was eager to know how she managed.

"I suppose its only fair!" She held out her Darkus Bakugan. "Say hello to Leonidas!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**EDIT: There is now a Chapter Four, I felt like there were still some things I could have written so I did! So go read that one..or something.**

**As for where in the timeline this is...Its sometime before Dan met Drago, which is why Shun says that Leon is the only other talking Bakugan he has seen so far. :)**

**Looking back at the chapters, I think this story is pretty cheesy..Lol, But please let me know what you think!**


	4. Bonus Chapter: The Loss

**Here is a Bonus chapter for you all. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was only a few days after Silver had met Shun, and the rest of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, that changes had began to take place.

Shun, for example. He had suddenly stopped battling with his friends, and he had stopped all contact with them.

Silver had tried visited his house many times, though his Grandfather never let her in. Claiming that Shun didn't want visitors.

They had known each other for a few days, and already he had shut her out. Silver was determined to fix him.

"Shun?" One time, Silver had managed to get in the garden surrounding Shun's house without being thrown out. Though she couldn't see him, she could hear his leaf whistle, which he played often now. It sounded from above, which she figured out to be the roof of the house.

He paused his playing. "Silver.." he began.

"I'm not telling you to go back to brawling or anything," She interrupted. "But it would be nice if you would just TALK to everyone for once. They miss you, you know."

Shun looked at the girl. He knew it hurt her, but he just had to be alone.

"And I..miss you" She whispered. "What happened to you?"

Shun looked back up at the sky, the stars were rather bright. "I just need to be alone for a while." He sighed.

"How long are we talking about, exactly?" she huffed.

"As long as needed."

"You used to be fun, you know." Silver seated herself on the bench near the brick wall that surrounded the house. "You reminded me a lot of my brother. Only he wouldn't abandon his people for so long."

"Well, I'm NOT him." Shun growled, then softened slightly. "At least you still have your family, I have nothing." Shun gazed down when he saw her face. She looked very displeased with him.

Silver knew it was true, she still had her entire family. Sure they were far away from where she was now, but they were still there. Shun's mother had died and his father long gone.

But that doesn't mean he had nothing.

"You have us, me..Your friends. Your friends are your family." Shun looked down at her, she was staring at his direction with intensity in her blind eyes.

"They don't need me, they have each other for now."

"Shun, you know that's not true. They want you."

Shun turned away. "I just need to be alone. You should go now. Wouldn't want to be caught by my grandfather" He wanted her gone.

Silver just huffed angrily. _If he doesn't want any help, then FINE. _She was truly disappointed in him. Yet, despite all that, she still wanted his company.

"But..err..Shun, I need someone to help me get home, you know. Could you at least walk me home?" She asked hopefully.

Shun wasn't about to let her hope last.

"You have Leonidas to help you. You always have" He sighed "...Now go!" He commanded before he brought the leaf back up to his lips and starting playing again. The melody was soft.

Yet it struck Silver as a harsh sign to give up. Angrier then she had been in a long time, she left the garden, and this time, she didn't think she'd come back.

She didn't understand why he didn't want her around. She could understand him wanting to be alone for a while, but its been several days and the boy hadn't contacted any of his friends, other then Silver. And that's just because she lives near him.

She guessed that the trauma of witnessing his mother's death had finally caught up to Shun in full. Not to mention that his Father, shortly after hearing about his wife's condition(and later death) had abandoned the family. Shun's grandfather also prevented him from playing Bakugan, and instead making him train more. It all added to Shun's depression.

Shun didn't understand why his father had up and left, but he had. And Shun was afraid of everyone else leaving him, so he left them. Little did he know how much it hurt them.

And it hurt Silver the most.

* * *

Silver continued to wander through the woods, worrying about Shun. Wondering if he would ever recover. Then Leonidas popped up from where he had been hiding inside her coat pocket.

"You shouldn't worry to much about him" Leonidas said knowingly. "He'll come back."

"But what if he doesn't snap out of it?" Silver's eyes clouded. "I might never get to be with him again, let alone see him."

"You just gotta have faith that he'll recover."

Silver lifted her head up. Her Bakugan did have a point. Though she was angry at him, she couldn't be mad. She couldn't lose her faith in him.

"You're right, I can't give up on him." She vowed.

She would leave him alone for now, but if he didn't return..Well...she would just have to bug him about it until he gave in! No matter what it took, She needed her friend back.

Through the help of her Bakugan's directions, she eventually managed to return to her small home just outside the woods near Shun's place. She lived alone for the most part, only neighbors to keep her company. Though, she preferred the Bakugan Brawlers as her friends.

Woah, girl. Check this out." Leo had hopped down onto the laptop that Silver owned. Using his weight to press the keys, he had opened up the Bakugan website. Leo always made sure to tell her what was going on there.

Silver was lying on her bed, looking distraught. "What is it, Leo?"

"It's the leaderboard" The Bakugan turned back to the laptop.

"Shun has dropped down a few more places, hasn't he?" Silver asked sadly.

"Well, yes.." Leo began awkwardly. "But that's not what I'm trying to tell ya."

Silver sat up

"It's this weird guy." The Bakugan continued. "He calls himself "Masquerade", and it says that everyone who has fought him has lost their Bakugan."

"Lost their Bakugan?" Silver had heard of a few instances where some people, mostly jerks, forcefully took other's Bakugan after they've won the match. Put Leo proved this incident to be different.

"Yeah, and I don't mean he physically takes them, the Bakugan are lost during the Battle! Some place he calls...wait...it's the Doom Dimension!" Leo gasped

"The Doom Dimension? What's that?" Silver asked. Leo had mentioned before sometime ago, but he hadn't clarified it's meaning.

"The Doom Dimension is where Bakugan meet their Death! How could he possibly be able to open a portal to there? " Leo was in shock. The Doom Dimension was nothing to mess around with.

"Silver, this isn't good! He is gaining on the leaderboard..if we can't stop him.." The Bakugan trailed off.

Silver was lost for words. A place where Bakugan met their doom, it sounded awful. This guy was basically going around slaughtering them.

She didn't want to tell anyone else about it...Not even Dan. She didn't want to scare them, though they would probably find out about it sooner or later anyway. She hoped this guy wouldn't hang around long. But Masquerade was 190 on the leaderboard, he was catching up..

..catching up to _her. _Silver suddenly felt scared.

She buried her face in her hands. "Oh, Shun...we really need you now. Please come back."

* * *

**Author's Note. Okay this is the end for real! This takes place right before episode one if you are wondering! Silver has found out about Masquerade and his Doom Cards, that might be bad.**

** I wanted to make Shun more Emo then he was in the series, I figured depression was one of the reasons he quit. We also never found out about his father so..yeah. Also I think I said "Bakugan" way too much in this chapter.**

**This will be continued in the Bakugan Re-write that I'm planning, It may not be a while until then though, because a re-write of an entire season is a pretty big project. But when I do get it done, You will get to know more about Silver! YAY**

**Please Review! I love Reviews!  
**

**Also...Fun Fact: As I was writing this, I couldn't remember how to spell Masquerade so I just put his name as "LOL FAIL"...poor guy. I am an abusive writer. ;P**


End file.
